Shizuku's Feeling
by Roya Chan
Summary: Ini sekuel dari Fict saya yang judulnya 'Feitan to Shizuku' :) Ini tentang perasaan Shizuku yang sebenarnya. Dont like dont read. And dont forget to RnR, kay?


Hi, minna-san..

Aye balik lagi. Dan fic yang satu ini hanya sekuel dari fic aye sebelumnya yang judulnya 'Feitan To Shizuku'. Oke, langsung aja deh..

.

**Shizuku's Feeling**

.

**[Shizuku's POV]**

Inilah aku, gadis berkacamata dari Genei Ryodan, yang selalu baca buku tiap harinya secara rutin. 3 kali sehari, dibaca, bukan ditelen. Dan aku sebenarnya ingin sekali punya kekasih seperti wanita lainnya.

Feitan dan Shalnark. Dua sahabatku yang sangat dekat denganku. Mereka sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Mungkin, dan entah kenapa, dari pada Shalnark, aku lebih menyukai Feitan.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mikirin Feitan. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana, aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman dekat dengan Feitan. Apa ini artinya aku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman? Atau cinta? Entahlah.. mungkin saja..

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku pergi ketempat Pakunoda, sang pembaca ingatan. Aku curhat tentang perasaanku terhadap kedua sahabatku. Setelah mendengarkan curhatanku, Pakunoda mulai berkata.

"Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu, Shizuku. Jika kau ingin tau, untuk jaga-jaga saja, akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Shalnark itu, sebenarnya memiliki rasa cinta padamu. Mungkin, dalam waktu dekat, dia akan menyatakannnya padamu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Feitan? Apa dia memiliki sebuah perasaan padaku?"

"Kalau soal dia, aku tak tau. Aku jarang dekat dengannya."

Dan saat Pakunoda mengatakan itu padaku, hatiku terasa hampa tiba-tiba, entah kenapa. Aku dan Pakunoda sama-sama tak tau tentang perasaan Feitan padaku. Mungkin, Feitan tak memiliki rasa apa pun terhadapku. Hanya teman biasa.

Tapi, aku rasa, aku mulai menyukainya. Bukan, aku mulai mencintainya..

* * *

Sepulang aku dari tempat Pakunoda, Shalnark mengunjungi rumahku. Dan Pakunoda benar, Shalnark menyatakan cintannya padaku. Aku bukannya senang, malah bingung.. Aku mulai berpikir lagi..

_Shalnark cinta aku.._

_Feitan tak ada rasa padaku.._

_Aku ingin punya kekasih.._

Akhirnya aku menerima Shalnark untuk jadi kekasihku.. _Maaf, Feitan.._

* * *

Besoknya, kami berkumpul dimarkas. Kami ada rencana untuk refreshing kepantai. Aku akan memakai baju renang yang sudah kusiapkan, untuk menarik perhatian Feitan(_ce ilah! *ditampar*_).

Aku akui.. aku mencintainya.. walau sekarang aku bersama Shalnark, aku masih tak dapat melupakan rasa cintaku pada Feitan.

Saat kami sampai dipantai, kami ganti baju. Hisoka udah nempel ama baju renangnya. Saat aku selesai berganti, aku sebenarnya malu untuk keluar. Tapi aku memberanikan diri, dan bersikap wajar. Aku memakai baju renang berwarna biru laut, karna kupikir ini cocok dengan image pantai. Aku melirik ketempat Feitan duduk. Dia telanjang dada dan makai celana pendek. Tenyata, Feitan cukup hot juga ya? (_author: setuju! *angkat 2 tangan dan kaki*_).

Aku tak ikut renang dengan yang lain, karna Feitan juga gak renang. Aku minum es kelapa muda dan duduk dibawah pohon kelapa. Aku lihat, Feitan duduk sendirian senyam-senyum sendiri(_gila tuh! *dimutilasi*_). Aku ingin kesana dan mengajaknya berbincang sedikit, tapi aku urungkan karna aku malu.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Shalnark mendekatiku, dan kemudian mengecup bibirku. Aku tersenyum senang menerimanya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku malah sedih dalam hati. Aku melihat kearah Feitan duduk. Dia tampak sedih. Senyumnya yang tadi hilang. Dan aku juga melihat, air matanya menetes. Entah kenapa dia menangis?

"Ada apa, Shizuku?" tanya Shalnark padaku yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa kok." Jawabku sambil masang senyum palsu.

Dan saat itu, Feitan pergi keperairan, dan naik disebuah karang yang muncul diatas permukaan air. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan yang satunya diletakkan didadanya. Dia berteriak..

"Selamat tinggal, dunia! Selamat tinggal, cintaku! Aku pamit!" dan Feitan nyebur.

'Cintaku?' kata-kata itu terngiang ditelingaku.

_Jadi selama ini Feitan memiliki orang yang dia cintai? Jadi benar, dia tak punya perasaan terhadapku?_

Betapa sedihnya aku saat itu. Aku tersenyum, agar wajah sedihku tak terlihat oleh Shalnark. Aku melihat kearah nyeburnya Feitan tadi. Dia terseret ombak sampai tepian, lalu bangun, kemudian berdiam diri terus.

* * *

Saat pulang. Aku merasa hancur. Aku sakit hati. Ternyata orang yang kucintai sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai sendiri. Jadi Feitan memang tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku. Aku bodoh! Aku memang bodoh, tak mengatakan perasaanku pada Feitan dari dulu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku bersandar didada Shalnark, dan menahan tangis..

_Feitan.. I'm sorry.. But I still love you.. I can't forget about you.._

'**~owari~'**

* * *

Huhuhu.. Aku sempet pengen nangis nulis yang ini..

Baca keduanya, malah tambah nangis aku..

Coba baca yang 'Feitan To Shizuku' dulu, baru yang ini. Terus tulis pendapat kalian di review-nya.. Thanks yang udah baca.. Review plis?


End file.
